


Пожиратели

by ferrum_glu, tata_red



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, гномы-механики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: написано на зфб-2016





	Пожиратели

Детали-детали-детали. Круговерть их и мешанина. Культ поршней, идеализация труб и цилиндров, песня роторов и визг ремней коленвала.   
Жизнь, это изобретения, суета, стук подшипников, шум шестерней, вращение зубчатых колес, наматывающих на себя историю. В бытии заядлых материалистов не признаётся ничего, кроме так любимой ими косной материи. Ведь и сам космос не больше, чем бесконечный и сложный механизм, сложность которого граничит с произволом. Принцип неопределенности даёт нам иллюзию свободной воли, а жизнь, смерть, рождение, боль или радость — одна лишь механика.   
Блестящие масляные коленца вращаются быстрее, стучат все чаще в унисон маленьким черствым сердцам. Жадные органические глаза следят за движением, слезясь от умиления. Кипит масло. Кипит, пенится и расплескивается озабоченный прогрессом разум.  
Я прочел все, что писал Астинус про эту расу, и всегда радовался бесстрастной простоте их быта, холодной и ясной. Реализм этих крошек до отвращения был циничен. Суше и циничнее были разве только мои собственные мерила жизни. И это сходство меня забавляло.  
Гномы-механики, фанаты механизмов, идолопоклонники шестеренок, любовники гаек и болтов, двигатели прогресса — им было все равно, что прогресс под гром железа и клубы пара порой проезжал по живым телам их создателей, сминая бледную плоть, дробя кости, раскалывая черепа, уничтожая желеобразный мозг и все, что там годами копилось. Кровь была как боевая раскраска на сером металле, клочки плоти висели как обереги, а дорога была устлана телами, словно ковром.   
Но им было все равно, что смерть одним росчерком забирала все их тайные знания, все явные чертежи и разработки. Они не успевали об этом подумать. Им было некогда. Придут новые адепты механизированного культа, новые жрецы и новые жертвы. Гора родит их в избытке. Они поглотят новые знания и выплеснут новый продукт своего извращенного разума. Изобретут, воплотят еще больше бесполезной трещащей и шумящей бессмысленности.   
Таково было абсурдное торжество механических демонов горы Небеспокойсь, грохочущих, закопченных, блестящих машинным маслом ужасов темных недр, которыми пугают непослушных детишек на ночь.   
Увы, гномы-механики опережали свое время, и в этом была величайшая драма того уродливого народца. Тоска и информационный голод терзали пожирателей прогресса в клетке обветшалого мира придворных церемоний, деревянных телег, пращей и луков, в котором правили вымирающие рыцари и нелепые маги. Но бесплодной земле, заливаемой едкими дождями, не нужны новшества. То, во что превратился этот мир сейчас, и миром особо не назовешь.  
Совершенствование бесконечно, и бесконечно переселение жителей деревень, лежащих в тени горы. Никто не хотел стать калекой, сойти с ума, умереть. Обыватели не были готовы к сверкающим на солнце плодам прогресса. Бесплодной земле, заливаемой едкими дождями, не нужны новшества. То, во что превратился этот мир сейчас, и миром особо не назовешь.   
И думалось мне, что если мог бы я  _тогда_  прорваться сквозь завесу миров, то воспользовался бы предоставленной мне ситуацией. Твердой рукой я повел бы вперед этот ненасытный рой, бурлящих страстями, испытателей естества природы. Стал их  _настоящим_  богом, тем самым богом-машиной, механическим идолом — из чистой энергии и сияющей стали, тем, которого они желали, на которого завороженно смотрели бы, истекая благоговением.  
Я дал бы им технологии, утолил их жажду топливом с самым высоким октановым числом. Заставил бы этот многоликий, многорукий и многоногий механизм работать на всю мощь. О, нет, не на пар _у_ , не на примитивном угле или нефти — на топливе самого изысканного вида разрушения материи и самого дерзкого ее синтеза.   
Я с наслаждением отдал бы им приказ препарировать эту вселенную, удовлетворил бы их жажду исследования. Наполнил бы лаборатории биологическим материалом, где бы они изучали себе подобных.   
Кромсайте на куски плоть самцов и самок с разных планет. Исследуйте их жизнедеятельность, эмоции, чувства. Разыскивайте вместилище бессмертной души. Ищите те когти, пальцы, присоски, которыми душа цепляется за свое существование. Найдите пределы прочности этого неверного лживого материала. Вырывайте младенцев из утробы, расчленяйте их, открывайте тайну зарождения жизни. Вы так же упрямы и безжалостны, как мои ученые, так же неутомимы…   
И они отыскали бы истину, я уверен!  
С их помощью я бы мог создать идеальный киберформированный мир. Заставил бы их ликовать от новых горизонтов, открывшихся взору. Прорыв! Достижения! Энергия! Жертвенная кровь на алтаре турбин. Во имя всего, что содержит энергетические связи. Чем больше энергии — тем лучше!   
Химические мостики рушатся, выплескивая драгоценные кванты чистого торжества. Ядра атомов разрываются на части. Горят города. Жерла реакторов — новые печи прогресса! Уголь. Бензин. Уран. Водород. Энергон! Они обязательно придут к этому совершенству. Теперь он — то, что будет струиться по их венам. Шевелящейся массой неутомимых маньяков они дойдут до самой высокой точки кипения разума. Опустошат звезды и вакуум. Тяжелые ядра, мюонный катализ и темная энергия станут им доступны. Они расщепят ткань вселенной до базовых крупиц и, кинувшись в океаны бесконечного квантового мира, усвоят даже кварк-глюонную плазму.   
Ведь они так похожи на нас… Чистые пожиратели нового. Бездушная армия высоких стремлений, попирающая смерть. Они пригодились бы мне…  
Но — поздно. Я опоздал, и еще один мир, обещанный мне, выскользнул из моих голографических карт, унося возможность высосать из него энергию досуха. Заманчивая игрушка, могущая утешить мое холодное скучающее эго, исчезла.  
«Старскрим! Ты снова подвел меня…»

**Author's Note:**

> 09.04.17


End file.
